Jocu Returns
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Title says it all! :) Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**A wonderful story by guestsurprise, who owns Preza and Jocu. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. I only own Goldie.**

* * *

 **Jocu Returns**

Goldie was laying comfortably in her bed and Preza was sitting next to her as they had just finished their homework from college and were sitting side by side.

"I'm exhausted," Goldie said.

"Me too. I'm glad that we're getting some rest before this final exam," Preza said, now biting her fingernails.

"Don't be nervous, Preza," Goldie smiled.

"I'm trying not to be, but I hate tests," Preza said.

"Me too. But we'll be fine, Amiga. I promise," Goldie smiled, now hugging Preza who hugged her back gently.

As they were cleaning up their books, Goldie smirked and took a look at Preza. "You know, there's still a lot about you we don't know."

"Oh?" Preza smirked.

"Yeah. Like your tickle spots!" Goldie smiled deviously, now wiggling her fingers at her.

"Nope! They're still a secret!" Preza laughed, now barely getting past her friend.

"I'm going to learn about that secret of yours," Goldie said, now chasing after her. The friends then began laughing and Preza was barely staying ahead when suddenly her phone went off.

"Oh! I've got to get to work," Preza said, now staring at her phone.

"You know this isn't over," Goldie smirked, now placing her hands on her hips.

"You can't catch me, Goldie, and until you do, I won't tell you my tickle spots," Preza teased playfully, now ducking as Goldie made another fun grab for her.

Within a few moments, Preza walked out for work as Goldie began to clean the house. She was done with her work schedule for the day, so she was able to chill out at the house. As she began cleaning, she heard some shuffling behind her. Smirking, she turned and pounced on what appeared just like air. But she heard a grunt as she and whatever it was landed on the bed. Within a second, Jocu became visible.

"You're getting better at that," he chuckled, now holding her above his head with ease as if she weighed nothing more than a feather.

"I have to with you being so sneaky," Goldie giggled.

"Goldie, you know what happens when you challenge me," Jocu said.

"Wait, what?" Goldie asked, now confused.

"I overheard you the other day and you challenged me once more." Jocu said, now sitting up with her in his lap. "Don't you know what happens when you challenge me?"

And with that, his tail began wagging. Goldie gulped at seeing the tail over his shoulder and his grin beginning to grow.

"So…I will give you five seconds to run," Jocu smirked.

"What?! That's not fair!" Goldie protested.

"Oh I think it's very fair." Jocu said, now letting his tail wave in a very cat-like manner. "And the clock is ticking."

Goldie squeaked and jumped to her feet and began running as fast as she could. All she could hear was his deep chuckle echoing around her and it was like the room began to change colors and shapes!

"Jocu, stop changing the atmosphere!" Goldie called out.

"I don't understand what you mean," a deep voice said in her ear as his warmth breath circled her. She swirled around but he wasn't there! She even felt around with her hands out and he wasn't even invisible!

"What on Earth?! Where are you?!" Goldie said, now excited but somewhat scared.

"I'm everywhere Goldie. One of my special skills is that I can manipulate the atmosphere as much as I choose," the voice echoed from every direction. Goldie was feeling a small bead of sweat going down her face. She knew Jocu was powerful, but she was now getting a bit afraid. But then she felt warm arms around her and someone rest their chin over her shoulder. She looked to her left and saw Jocu smiling at her. "Now, now…do not be afraid, Goldie. This is meant to be fun, not scary."

And with that, he gently turned her to face him and grinned a warm smile. Goldie smiled back and hugged his waist.

"Don't stop, Jocu! I wanna try it," Goldie smiled.

"Are you sure?" He asked gently.

"Yes! It was a bit scary at first, but I would love to try it again and…I trust you," Goldie smiled, now eager and excited.

Jocu gave her a playful grin and soon she saw him become as large as a giant. "Let the games begin!"

And with that, Goldie began running as his large hand stretched to reach her. At one point, she hid in her room and giggled as his large hand couldn't fit.

"Come out of there!" Came a playful a voice as she saw him stick two fingers in there, wiggling and squirming to feel for her.

"Nope!" She giggled. But she squeaked as she saw him bend down and his large green eye was staring at her.

"Oh, that does it," he chuckled, now turning as she could see his tail squeeze through the door and begin swishing against her. The fact that Jocu could manipulate the room and area like that was incredible!

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!" Goldie laughed as the tail kept swishing against her face and body.

"Oh, I don't think so," came the deep response as the tail continued. But Goldie had a game plan. She grabbed it in one arm and began raking her nails up and down it!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Jocu said in shock, now feeling the tingly sensation. Goldie laughed as she saw the end of his tail hair puff out in shock.

"Gotcha, kitty!" Goldie teased.

"You're in for it now," came a quiet voice. Soon, Goldie saw Jocu shrink down to where he could fit through the door and lunge at her. She ran all over the room and he chased her down the hallway and towards the kitchen. Goldie burst through and ran to protect herself when her hands landed in some peanut butter. She was making peanut butter sandwiches before Jocu came.

"Oh, great," she giggled, now trying to wipe the peanut butter on something.

"Just what I want…a giggly snack!" He crooned, now jumping over the table and landing perfectly on his feet.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!" Goldie laughed as she felt him wrap his arms around her and begin tickling her neck, ears, and stomach.

"Now what was that about me being a kitty!" Jocu smirked, now picking up one of her arms and licking the peanut butter off her hand. Even Jocu's tongue was lethal!

"NO! NO, NO, NO! NO LICKING!" Goldie cried out, now tears of joy starting to build up.

"Au contraire, my dear. I am very hungry and I will tickle you until you have reached your limit. When you have had enough, I will stop," Jocu chuckled, now reaching up her other hand and licking it.

For it was true, none of the Lauhinians ever tickled anyone to where they overdid it. It was about joy and making the sad people smile. If it was ever taken too far it would have been nothing more than abuse, which is what Lauhinians were deadly against!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA JOHOHOHOHOHOHOHCU STAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHP!" Goldie laughed, now feeling him release one arm and wiggle his claw in her stomach.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle," he chuckled.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAP!" Goldie laughed as he held her to his chest and used two arms to go right for her shoulder blades. He then began drawing patterns all over her back and she squealed in glee.

"Oh my. It appears you have a case of the giggles," Jocu chuckled, now sitting back and laughing.

But Goldie continued to laugh and squirm as the great titan tickled her. But when she began to cough, he quickly stopped and gently placed his lips on hers. Goldie was in shock, but realized he was breathing into her lungs and giving her some of his air. It was an alternative rather than biting with his recovering venom. Within a second, he let go and Goldie felt just fine!

"W-Whoa! That was intense," Goldie giggled, now blushing.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," he said, now laying down and patting the bed next to him. "Come and rest. You will need it."

"I will?" Goldie smiled, now laying down beside him.

"Yes. Because once you rest, we are going out for dinner," he smiled, now running a hand through her hair. Goldie smiled in glee and hugged him.

"Thanks, Jocu," she whispered.

"For what?" He said gently.

"For just being a great friend and always being there for me when I need you," she grinned. He then nuzzled into her neck and whispered in her ear.

"Anytime, my friend," He said gently, now hugging her in an inescapable hug.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it, Goldie! I told you he would be coming for you, in a playful and fun way of course! ;)**

 **To guestsurprise: *laughing* Thank you, Amiga. What a great story! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! Remember, I am watching those reviews very closely.**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
